A Slayer, a Key, and Middle Earth
by ZombieGurl98
Summary: Buffy and Dawn get sucked through a portal. Full summery inside. Please RR. Currently Chapters 1 through 5 are being revamped. Title changed from A Slayer, A Key, and a Whole New World, to what it is now.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon. The Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the story and any original characters presented throughout the duration of this fic. _

_Summery- Buffy and Dawn are on vacation with only each other for companion. On vacation, Dawn steals an old talisman from a weird store, not having the slightest clue what it is except an old, pretty talisman necklace 'thingy'. Buffy finds out and gets angry with Dawn, which inevitably causes a huge fight to erupt between the already bickering sisters. Dawn grabs the talisman and Buffy tries to snatch it away when the oddest thing starts to occur. Both girls are suddenly sucked into another dimension, far from their own. Revelations will be revealed. People will be betrayed. _

_A/N **1**- I am currently revising the first five chapters of this story. Looking back at it, it makes me cringe. I haven't given up on the story, and I won't be changing anything, I'm only going to be fixing grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Also, I'll be deleting the exclamation marks; God I think I was in love with those things. Also I changed the title from A Slayer, A Key, and a Whole New World, to A Slayer, A Key, and Middle Earth. Same story, just a different title. _

_A/N **2**- As for the time and place, for Buffy this fic takes place takes place sometime after _'Older and Far _Away', Season Six. In addition, for The Lord of the Rings the time and setting for that is the second they leave the Mines of Moria. Understand, not confused are you? _

**A Slayer, A Key, and Middle Earth**

**Chapter 1 **

Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer extraordinaire, walked around the dimly lit shop she and her younger sister, Dawn, had just stopped at on their way to Baja, Mexico. She couldn't help but roll her eyes whenever she thought of their destination. Why Dawn wanted to go there, she didn't know. They couldn't even speak Spanish for Christ sakes. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, continued her observation of the small shop. Full of dust, books, artifacts that looked ancient, a bit expensive, and just right down creepy; the shop seriously gave the native Californian the wiggins.

A piece of hair escaped past the clip that held her hair away from her face, and past the sunglasses perched on top of her head. She cocked her head to the side, looking at the object that fixated her attention so thoroughly. It was a ball, a ball that glowed a brilliant yellowish orange. She shivered. It wasn't from the cold. No, it was far to hot in the musty store to be cold, even if she did only wear lightweight hip huggers and a V-neck blue spaghetti top. No, it was from pure recollection. Recollection from the most awful experience of her young life (though she felt so very old beyond her twenty-one years). The day at the tower when she fought Glory, the insane Hell god, and when her sister's life was being balanced on a perilous string. The day that she had been more than willing to let the world end, if only her sister was allowed to live for a little longer. She closed her eyes tightly, banished the thoughts with force. She had never experienced, nor did she ever want to experience again, something so awful, terrifying, and gut wrenching. She forced herself to continue walking.

**&&&**

Dawn walked down the aisles looking at different objects in the shop. So far, nothing had been worth stopping for, and she had no clue where her older sister had gone, nor did she care actually. It wasn't that she didn't love her sister because she did. Her sister was the most important person to her. The fact of the matter was, however, they just were not getting along very well as of late. That was one of the reasons why they had decided to take their little vacation to Baja, Mexico, to try and 'resolve their differences'- that was what the Scoobies had said anyways. Yes, this had been their idea to send her and Buffy away for vacation (they hadn't even taken into consideration that she still had school though Buffy had). Dawn was complaining, however, quite the opposite actually. She was quite happy about leaving Sunnydale along with Buffy. However, so far all they had done was bicker and argue about everything from A-Z. It was most disconcerting.

Dawn sighed and looked down at her watch to see what time it was. Just past one o'clock PM. She rubbed her arms, the white tank top she wore not helping to fight off the chill that suddenly ran through her. She pushed at a piece of her brunette that framed her face, placing it behind her ear. Suddenly something caught her eye that she didn't remember seeing on the dirty shelf before. A talisman. She tilted her head slightly to the left and looked at the talisman before carefully picking it up.

It was old, silver, and strangely enough in perfect condition, so unlike the other tarnished goods in the store. It was round and had a weird insignia that Dawn had never seen before, in the middle. Small red gems bejeweled the rim of the talisman. The heavy sliver chain hung limply from her hand. Dawn looked at it closely; bit her lip before slipping it into her bag.

"Dawn!" She heard a familiar female voice all but yell her name.

Dawn rolled her eyes before turning to face her sister. "What?" She snapped.

"I told you not to wander off. Didn't I tell you not to wander off?" Buffy questioned Dawn irritably.

"God Buffy, I'm not a child," Dawn said her blue eyes looking into the deep green of her sister's.

Buffy rolled her eyes and turned away from her sister. "Come on, we're leaving," Buffy called over her shoulder and tapped her foot impatiently for her sister.

"Thank god," Dawn mumbled walking up to her sister. They left the store bickering lightly, neither sister noticing a pair of eerie yellow eyes boring into both of their backs, a weird smile twisting the thin lips.

**&&&**

Dawn and Buffy entered their hotel room that they had rented for the night. Dawn threw her bag on her bed before heading toward the small bathroom. Buffy closed the door and watched as the bathroom door closed harshly behind her younger sister. She sighed in frustration and flopped down on her twin sized bed wondering what she kept doing wrong. However, her thoughts were interrupted when a silver chain hanging out of Dawn's bag caught her eye. Buffy's brow wrinkled in confusion as she reached for the chain and carefully pulled it out of the bag.

Buffy's eyes opened in anger and she grunted. "Dawn! Get your ass out here now!" Buffy yelled, one fist on her hip and the other holding the talisman.

Dawn emerged from the bathroom looking irritated. "Can't a girl take a pee?" She snapped before her eyes fell on what Buffy was holding. Her fist reaction was worry before turning into fierce anger. "You went through my things! How could you?" Dawn yelled standing right in front of Buffy now. Being a few inches taller, she had to direct her gaze down a little to stare Buffy in the eyes. Furious green eyes met angry blue.

"You stole this from that store!" Buffy yelled out her sister.

"No duh Sherlock." Dawn said sarcastically and was met by Buffy's hand on her cheek.

Dawn looked shocked at first and Buffy looked equally as shocked, her eyes opened wide. However, Dawn's shock quickly turned to anger as she returned the favor to Buffy. "You bitch!" Dawn yelled at Buffy as she slapped her also.

Buffy snapped out of her stage of shock when Dawn called her a bitch and slapped her hard again. Dawn's head swung from the Slayer's muted force. Buffy's eyes were opened in anger. Her whole body shook with it. "You're going to go and return this Dawn, now," Buffy said dangerously calm.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "No way. That place creeps me out," Dawn said. "And that's pretty bad coming from someone who's seen a lot of horrors in their short life."

"I don't care, Dawn. You are going to take this back now!" Buffy yelled.

"No! It isn't like you ever care nowadays anyways!" Dawn shouted.

"Yes, you are!" Buffy ordered, ignoring Dawn's comment about her never caring. She cared, she really did.

"I'm sick of this, I'm leaving," The younger Summers stated and grabbed a bag that carried both hers and Buffy's clothes.

"Where the hell do think you are going?" Buffy snapped.

"Away," Dawn snatched the talisman away from Buffy and started to walk toward the door. Buffy grabbed her arm. The fifteen-year-old was forced to stop.

"Let go of me!" Dawn screeched angrily. Buffy held on to her sister's arm, making a grab for the talisman. However, the second Buffy touched the object neither sister could let go of it. Blinding white light shot out of the middle of the talisman, exactly where the insignia was located. It started to circle the sister's, the white light spinning extraordinarily fast. Where their hands touched the talisman, a painful burning began. It felt as if their skin was melting off. Was it? Dawn cried out as the blinding light and burning became worse; the sound caused Buffy's stomach to clench tightly. Suddenly a dark black hole appeared above the girl's head. It grew to spectacular width as the light and burning intensified tenfold. Dawn and Buffy looked up at the dark black hole. Buffy tightened her grip on her sister. Dawn whimpered as the blackness began to grow bigger, drawing closer to the girls.

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled terrified as the blackness engulfed them and sent them whirling through oblivion. It felt like knives were sticking them everywhere as they flew on through the impossible darkness, not seeing anything but never-ending black. It seemed to go on for eons, when in actuality it was only minutes until it stopped.

**&&&**

"Give them a moment's for pity's sake!" Yelled Boromir after Aragorn had told Legolas to get them up.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn yelled back, trying to get the other man to see reason, all the while Legolas slowly started to get the weeping hobbits up. Suddenly a flash of blinding white lightning struck at the vibrant blue sky harshly. A ball of blinding whiteness ripped the sky in half and opened up to nothingness, emptiness, a devastating blackness. The fellowship looked upward toward the sky, fear welled up inside them, especially the hobbits. The clouds started to swirl and be sucked into the blackness of the hole as lightning started to strike at the ground. As quickly as it had started, it had stopped without any signs it had ever occurred. The fellowship did not move, but merely looked up toward the sky to see if it would start up again.

"What in the blazes was that about?" Gimli, the dwarf, asked looking around at the sky with his axe in hand.

"Never have I seen such an occurrence like it before," Legolas marveled cautiously, looking at the sky as if it would give answers to them.

"We must move, we have strayed here long enough," Aragorn stated removing his hand from his sword, a deep wariness settling over him.

"Aragorn do you hear that?" Legolas asked listening intently.

Aragorn looked at Legolas before also hearing what the Elvin prince heard. A person was groaning and moaning not far away from them, just behind the rocks it seemed. Aragorn put his hand on his sword and him and Legolas slowly made their way to the rock to see who was making the noise. However, what they found was something that had not been anticipated.

**&&&**

Buffy felt herself being tossed. Felt herself losing grip on Dawn. She knew she had let go as soon as she felt her hand grasp nothing but air. She felt herself dropping, and dropping fast. She dared not to open her eyes, afraid of seeing blackness. Afraid of actually seeing Dawn gone. She did not want to believe that she had lost her grip on Dawn, but what was she supposed to believe when she could no longer feel her holding Dawn's arms tightly? Suddenly she hit something hard and solid. Something sharp. The wind was not knocked out of her, her fall having been painful.

Afraid to open her eyes, she dared not cough or breathe. She failed miserable. She let a small groan slip past her lips. She immediately wished she could take it back. She heard voices, or noises to be exact. She could not tell if they were human or not. They were only blurry sounds to her ears. She began to feel panic creep up on her, was she deaf? Her whole body hurt, her head felt as if it was splitting open. It hurt to breath, as if she was burning inside. She felt liquid running down her head and arm. She heard the sounds getting closer. Footsteps, she recognized them as footsteps. _'Dawn maybe, but Dawn's would be lighter,'_ She reasoned with herself, besides she knew exactly how her sister's footsteps would sound. There was no way the footsteps belonged to Dawn. She then heard the footsteps stop, could feel someone above her.

**&&&**

Legolas and Aragorn stopped when they saw a petite woman with golden hair lying on the sharp rocks. She was very pale, and breathing rigidly in and out. Aragorn quickly knelt down beside of Buffy.

"Milady can you hear me?" He asked gently looking her wounds over. "She has a small, but deep gash on the top of her head, and a large deep gash on her arm all the way down to her wrist." Aragorn said looking Buffy over.

Buffy's senses and hearing slowly began to come back to her. She could understand the words that were being spoken. Relief was like a tidal wave washing through her; she wasn't deaf. Her stomach and ribs hurt, she guessed they were bruised and would heal on their own. They always did. She slowly and painfully opened her eyes, but quickly closed them as the vibrant sun hit her eyes. She groaned in pain.

"Milady." She heard a male voice say.

Buffy slowly and carefully opened her eyes and found a shaggy haired man accompanied by a blonde haired male blocked out the sun. She looked from one face to another, noted somewhere in the back of her mind randomly that they were both attractive. Her voice was raspy, it hurt to talk. "Where's Dawn?" She asked, her first priority

Both men looked confused and exchanged glances. "Milady if you would be so kind as to give us your name?" Legolas asked, ignoring her question.

Buffy looked at him warily and began to grow irritated. "Buffy. Buffy Summers. Now where am I? Who are you? And where the hell is Dawn?" Buffy asked. Her injuries were quickly forgotten, they weren't important. Her sister was.

"I am Legolas and this is Aragorn. You are in Middle Earth. We, I regret to inform you, do not know who this Dawn is that you speak so vehemently of," He answered.

"Oh god, I lost her." Her words were defeated, heartbroken. Her eyes were tearing up. No, this couldn't be happening. She was supposed to protect Dawn. She was the slayer, her big sister. Her lip and chin quivered. She found herself not caring how much she was displaying in front of complete, and maybe even hostile, strangers. Her train of thought abruptly stopped. She looked inquiringly, and suspiciously at the two males. "Hold on, I'm where?" She asked, just catching on that she was not in America anymore.

**&&&**

Dawn felt herself being tossed and losing Buffy. She knew Buffy had been pulled away from her as soon as she felt Buffy's tight grip leave her tender arm. Dawn then felt herself dropping, and dropping fast. She dared not to open her eyes, afraid of seeing blackness, afraid of not seeing Buffy holding onto her. She did not want to believe that Buffy had lost her grip on her, but what was she supposed to believe when she could no longer feel her holding her arm tightly? Suddenly she hit something hard and solid. The wind was not knocked out of her. Pain coursed throughout her body. She wished vaguely that she had slayer tolerance and healing. Her fall would leave one hell of a bruise later on.

Dawn did not want to open her eyes, however, she felt the need to. She felt the need to know where she was, if Buffy was anywhere in sight. She felt something cool and soft, what she guessed was grass, beneath her fingertips. Her head and ribs hurt greatly from the force of the fall. She was short winded. She moaned and slowly rolled over to her side. Wished she had not afterwards. She was met with great pain in her ribs. She slowly opened her eyes. Wished beyond anything that she were still back in Sunnydale, back on her vacation, and more importantly back with Buffy. The sight that greeted her was, at least, ten dangerous looking arrows directed straight at her. She gulped. _'Buffy.'_

­­­­­­­­

* * *

_A/N- Okay this is the revamped Chapter One. Not much has been changed, manly just grammatical and spelling errors. Hopefully it bettered it somewhat. When I first reread over it, I literally cringed. It was horrible. One just never realizing just how bad one of their first few stories are until they have reread over it a few years later. Anyways, I will be continuing to revise chapters two-five later on. I'm not right now because I am trying to finish Chapter 6. If you read the chapters I haven't went back over and redid, then um… well just look over the mistakes and come back and read those chapters again when I've revamped them. Also, I am not Tolkien, so this will not be perfect. This will also be, probably, more movie verse then book verse. If you do not like that, then do not read it. Anyways, no flames. They will be ignored and discarded. _

_ZombieGurl98  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Do Not Own Anything, except the plot and things you don't recognize.  
  
A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!! You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!! Well anyways here's the next chapter!!!!!! Hope it doesn't suck. And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I was grounded.  
  
Summery- Buffy and Dawn are on vacation with only each other for companion. On vacation, Dawn steals a pretty medallion thingy from a weird store, not having the slightest clue what it is except a pretty medallion necklace thingy. Buffy finds out and gets angry with Dawn causing a huge fight to break to out between the already bickering sisters. Dawn garbs the medallion and Buffy tries to snatch it away when the oddest thing starts to accrue. Then both girls are sucked into another dimension, far from their own.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Buffy looked at Aragorn and Legolas strangely, waiting for them to answer her question. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged glances and looked back at Buffy. "Middle Earth Lady err Buffy." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn watched as Buffy's face showed confusion and shock. "We must leave Lady Buffy. It is not safe here and you are injured." Aragorn said indicating her wounds on her arm and head. Buffy shock her head and wished she had not, because a surge of pain hit her and she was forced to stop.  
  
"No. I have to find her. I can't leave her." Buffy protested.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn exchanged glanced yet once again and then studied the small girl in front of them. "M'Lady it is not safe here, and this Dawn that you speak of is not here. I'm sorry." Aragorn said gentle but firmly. "If you stay you will end up dead." He said. Buffy looked up into his gray blue eyes and saw he was telling the truth. She sighed in defeat and despair and nodded her head. Legolas and Aragorn smiled slightly and helped Buffy up to her feet.  
  
Once Buffy was on her feet, she wobbled a little but quickly found her strength and looked sadly over the hills of which she stood. She silently sent a prayer out to whoever was listening that Dawn be okay and unharmed.  
  
"Who is she?" Boromir asked as the rest of the fellowship took in the sight of Buffy and her strange clothes.  
  
"This is Lady Buffy." Aragorn introduced. "We must leave quickly." Aragorn said and the fellowship started again with a new comer in their midst.  
  
Buffy kept her eyes and ears alert for any signs of Dawn. 'If anything has happened to her I will never forgive myself.' Buffy thought as she kept her search going.  
  
"I am Pippin and this Merry." Said a little dude that went up to Buffy's hip.  
  
Buffy looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Your short. Really short." Buffy spoke her thoughts aloud.  
  
"What do you expect we are hobbit's?" The other hobbit named Merry asked.  
  
"Hobbits? What's a hobbit?" Buffy asked very confused.  
  
The hobbits looked absolute horrified and gasped. "You don't know what a hobbit is?" Pippin asked Buffy.  
  
"Um.. No where I come from we haven't even heard of hobbits." Buffy explained.  
  
By that time, she had all of the fellow ship's intention. Buffy began to fell uncomfortably about the attention she was receiving from all of them. "M'lady where do you come from?" Gimli asked.  
  
"A place from away from here I'm afraid." Buffy answered sadly.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn gulped and didn't move an inch afraid of being shot by whoever these people were. She looked up at the man in front of her and noted that he looked cute, but quickly diminished the ides because of her current situation. Her hand unconsciously gripped the bag that had traveled with her.  
  
"Umm.. Hi." Dawn said and smiled nervously at the man in front of her. "You know you really don't want to shoot me, because umm.. well you just don't." Dawn ended lamely and mentally smacked her self. "So how about I just leave and we pretend this never happened? Sound good to you? Sounds great to me." Dawn said wanting to get away and start looking for Buffy soon.  
  
"We will not harm you young one." The leader said.  
  
"Well that's good to know." Dawn said a bit sarcastically, but noticed they had no put their arrows down. "Uh.. I thought you said you weren't gonna hurt me?" Dawn asked.  
  
Slowly the leader lowered his bow and arrow and looked down at Dawn before speaking again. "Who are you?" The man asked.  
  
"Uh.. Dawn, Dawn Summers." Dawn said.  
  
"Welcome Lady Dawn to Lothlorien, the lady Galadriel has sent us to take you too her. I am Haldir, follow me please." The blonde guy named Haldir said.  
  
Dawn stood there transfixed on him and wondered if this was a trap. "Uh.. OK." Dawn said and started to follow the elf (which she doesn't know is an elf yet) through the woods. Dawn kept sending glancing to the elves behind her and the one in front of her, half expecting them to try and kill her any minute now. Hey, when you have an older sister as the slayer your mind sort of works that way. Suddenly they emerged to what looked a city in the trees, a very beautiful city. Dawn gapped openly at the splendor and beauty of the place before her. She didn't even register Haldir leading her up steps and to a room in front of a beautiful elf.  
  
"Welcome Dawn Summers, to Lothlorien." The blonde elf woman said.  
  
Dawn looked at her in wonder before finding her voice. "Uh.. Hi.  
  
"I am Galadriel and this is Lord 'Celeborn'." The woman said. "Welcome to Middle Earth." The lady said.  
  
"Middle Earth?" Dawn asked before fainting.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The fellowship plus Buffy had just arrived at Lothlorien and were standing in front of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Buffy looked at her in wonder much like her younger sister had done not so long ago. Buffy was zoning out and couldn't quit understand what they were talking about something pulling at the back of her mind.  
  
"You are Buffy Summers? Welcome to Lothlorien." Galadriel said.  
  
"Uh.. Happy to be here." Buffy said still very depressed about losing her younger sister.  
  
Galadriel sensed her state of mind and smiled softly. "Your sister is safe I assure you. Sleeping in one of our rooms." Galadriel said. (Do they even have rooms?)  
  
Buffy's head snapped to her and her eyes widened. "Dawn's here this very moment. Safe?" She asked frantically.  
  
"Yes, she is still sleeping from our earlier encounter though." The lady said.  
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you mean? Is she or is she not safe?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"She is safe young one." The lady said.  
  
"Where is she then?" Buffy asked. The lady spoke a funny language that Buffy didn't understand and an Elvin woman came up beside of Buffy.  
  
"She will take you to your sister." The lady said.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy sad and hurriedly followed the Elvin out.  
  
The woman led Buffy to a beautiful room with a large bed with Dawn lying in the middle very peaceful. Buffy sighed in relief and thanked the woman before she left. Once she left Buffy quietly made her way to Dawn and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Dawn. Dawnie it's me Buffy." Buffy whispered brushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
Dawn stirred and slowly opened her eyes her vision slightly blurred, but once it was cleared she sat up straight in surprise. "Buffy?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah Dawnie." Buffy said about the time Dawn hugged her.  
  
"So I take it this wasn't a dream?" Dawn asked letting go of Buffy.  
  
Buffy shook her head slowly and sighed. "This is a whole new world." She mumbled.  
  
"How do you suppose we got here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Buffy said and bit her lip.  
  
Dawn only shook her head. "How did you find me?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I met some friends who helped me on the way. Well actually they found me." Buffy said.  
  
"Friends?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow. "As in who?" She asked a smile sliding onto her face.  
  
"As in you'll meet them soon enough." Buffy said.  
  
"Uh-huh." Dawn said. "So did you see any cute hottie's?" Dawn asked eagerly.  
  
"DAWN." Buffy said but couldn't help but smiling.  
  
"You did." Dawn said her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Who?" She asked.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes playfully. "You and boys." She said.  
  
"I'm fifteen years old what do you expect. And it's not like you can say anything anyways. You get all googlely eyed when you see a hot guy too." Dawn said smirking.  
  
"I do not. I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure." Dawn said.  
  
"Whatever." Buffy said. "Come on, I think we have to go and see the lady in the bright white today." She said standing up.  
  
Dawn nodded and stood up as well. "Last time I seen her I fainted." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah I sorta got demanding with her." Buffy muttered. Thankful to her Dawn didn't notice. "Come on." Buffy said and led the way out of the room.  
  
"DO you even know where you're supposed to go?" Dawn asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Of course." Buffy said.  
  
"Well see." Dawn said and followed Buffy. Buffy led then down steps and onto the grass of Lothlorien. "It's beautiful here isn't it?" Dawn asked as she readjusted the bag on her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy said and spotted the fellowship sitting on the ground. "Come on." Buffy said and led the way over to the fellowship with a curios Dawn behind her.  
  
"Lady Buffy." Aragorn said.  
  
Dawn snorted at this and got a jab in the ribs by Buffy. "You must be the fair lady Dawn." Legolas said walking up to Dawn.  
  
It was now Buffy's turn to snort and get a jab in the ribs. "Yep that's me." Dawn said looking over Legolas.  
  
"I am Legolas." Legolas said.  
  
"Dawn." Dawn said. Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms slightly annoyed with her sister. It was then Dawn noticed he had pointed ears. "You um have very pointy ears you do know that right?" Dawn asked.  
  
Legolas smiled at Dawn while Buffy looked at her. "I am an elf Lady Dawn." Legolas said.  
  
Dawn looked at him funny. "Then you shouldn't you be short and helping Santa?" Dawn asked.  
  
"DAWN!" Buffy said. "I'm sorry Dawn's just be a snoop like she always is." Buffy said smiling at Legolas then glaring at Dawn.  
  
"It's it perfectly fine." Legolas said his amusement clearly could be heard in his voice.  
  
Dawn smirked over at Buffy. "See no harm done." She said. The fellowship shared amused looks with each other.  
  
"Hello I'm Pippin and this is Merry." Pippin said introducing themselves to Dawn.  
  
Dawn looked at the two little short people in amusement but didn't say anything. "I'm Dawn." Dawn said.  
  
"Their hobbits." Buffy whispered in her ear and go a strange look from her sister in return.  
  
"AH Lady Dawn I see your awake. If you and Lady Buffy would please follow me." Haldir said and led the two sisters back to the lady. Both wondering what the lady would say to them.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Okay that's the end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope it didn't suck!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys are the BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well Please review and I'll post sooner!!!!!!!!!! Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- Honestly why do we have to write these things? Err.. I own nothing!!!  
  
A/N- Okay. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER!!!!! BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH A LOT OF THINGS!! Here's the next chapter!!! Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! Give me feedback please! Bye! Oh and thank you for pointing out my mistake in the first chapter after Pete's sakes, you know who you are!! Thanks!!!  
  
Summery- See first two chapters!!  
  
Parings- Okay!!! I have the parings that I'm going to pair them up with!! I think, at least!!! You'll see as it transforms!! He, HE  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"AH Lady Dawn I see your awake. If you and Lady Buffy would please follow me." Haldir said and led the two sisters back to the lady. Both wondering what the lady would say to them.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn and Buffy stood in front of Galadriel and exchanged glances with each other out of the corner of their eyes. Neither sister speaking first, but only watching and waiting.  
  
"You have traveled a long way." Galadriel said.  
  
"Traveled?" Buffy said wondering why she would call it traveled when you get sucked out of your dimension and into another one in a snap of a finger.  
  
"I believe you were sent here for a purpose." Galadriel said.  
  
"A purpose?" Dawn asked shakily.  
  
The white lady smiled at her. "Yes young Dawn." She said.  
  
"What purpose?" Buffy asked her brow low.  
  
"Come and look into my mirror." Galadriel said leading them to a thing that looked like a birdbath. Buffy and Dawn watched as she poured water into the 'birdbath' thing gracefully. "Come look." She beckoned them forward Buffy stepped up first and cautiously.  
  
When she peered over the age she saw faces and images. First she saw the fellowship and Dawn and herself then she saw darkness, a broken world, ugly monsters controlling the world, whipping hobbits, and using elves, and torturing the race of men. Then she saw herself, dirty and blooded and tied down. It continued on until she couldn't stand it anymore, she abruptly pulled away with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Buffy." Dawn said looked at her sister.  
  
"Dawn, step forth." Galadriel said. Dawn took one last glance at Buffy before she too looked over the edge and saw images. Like Buffy she saw the fellowship, Frodo, Sam, Buffy and herself. She leaned forward as the image changed and she saw death and bodies everywhere. The land spoiled with blood of elves, hobbits, dwarfs, and the race of men. She saw Orcs and other gruesome monsters slaughtering innocent children and torturing others. She then saw Pippin's face, smashed inward, and Frodo lying dead on the ground he's limbs mangled and twisted together. Aragorn strapped to a wall with slash marks in him, and Buffy.. Dawn abruptly pulled away not wanting to know anymore, see anymore, wanting to forget what she just saw.  
  
"This is what will come to pass if you do not take your roll here on Middle Earth, if you fail to help the fellowship." Galadriel said.  
  
"I don't understand." Dawn said.  
  
"You both have been sent to us, for a purpose. You were sent here to help fight for the freedom of Middle Earth." Galadriel said.  
  
"Hold on 'both' of us were sent here to help 'fight' for the freedom of Middle Earth?" Buffy asked, not liking the idea of Dawn getting put in danger.  
  
"Yes lady Buffy, but if you 'both' do not take the path of your destiny, then the fate of Middle Earth will crumble." The white lady explained.  
  
"So what you just expect us to risk our lives to save a world that's not even our own?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Lady Buffy the fate of Middle Earth is now not only on Frodo's shoulders, but you two too. It is your destiny to fight for the Fate of Middle Earth, or you would not have been brought here." Galadriel said.  
  
"Fine I'll do it, but Dawn stays out of it." Buffy agreed.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked. "Buffy didn't you just hear her, she said 'BOTH' of us! That means I have to help too." Dawn said glaring at her older sister.  
  
"Dawn you could get hurt. I won't allow it." Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy I'm not a child, I can take care of my self." Dawn said her voice rose angrily at her sister for still thinking as her as a child, determined to do this. She couldn't let what she saw happen to Middle Earth, to Buffy. "You can't control what I do anymore!" Dawn said.  
  
"If you can take care of yourself then why didn't you when Glory came?" Buffy angrily asked.  
  
Dawn looked at her sister; she did blame her for it. Before she could think about what she was doing, Dawn slapped her across the cheek and left a red handprint. Buffy looked at Dawn in surprise and touched her cheek that hurt a lot. Before wither women could say anything to Dawn she quickly turned to leave but stopped.  
  
"I'll help Lady Galadriel." Dawn said before walking off.  
  
Buffy glared at her younger sisters back. "You have disputes between the two of you." The white lady said.  
  
Buffy looked at Galadriel. "Thanks for pointing it out." Buffy said. "You shouldn't have let her look in that mirror thingy. She could get killed now." Buffy said her eyes flashing at the white lady even though her voice was calm.  
  
"You can not keep her from her fate, her destiny, nor can you stop yours." Galadriel said, sensing the girl's rage. "It is Dawn's destiny to help fight for the freedom of Middle Earth. If you rid her of her destiny, she will be nothing, she will be empty, and the race of man, elf, and ever body else fighting for Middle Earth will fall." Galadriel said.  
  
"No, I can do it. I was born to do this. Dawn wasn't." Buffy argued.  
  
"No Lady Buffy, you were born to do this in your world. Dawn was made do this for her world." Galadriel said blue eyes boring into Buffy's green ones.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Okay that's it!!!!!! Sorry for it be so SHORT!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I LOVE you guys!!!!!!!!! You're the best!!!!!!!! And I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner then I got this one out!!!!!! Well please REVIEW and be NICE!!!!!!!!! Well BYE!!!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Well you sorta already know I don't own anything, cept for the plot.  
  
A/n- OK, sorry for the lack of updates, but I've been packed in homework, and don't really have time to update, especially when I'm trying to learn Algebra and have homework in it every single night, and I have to study French. So sorry. And sorry if some of Galadriel lines are out of her character. And this chapter is going to have a battle between the good voice inside your head, and the bad. OK.  
  
Hikari Emiko and Jean McNeice- Your Buffy story sounds cool. Hope you are able to find it. And thanks for the review!!! Your one of the best!!!!!!!!!  
  
WhiteWolf- Love the idea, thanx. And thanks for the review!!!!!  
  
And to everyone else who reviewed I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"No Lady Buffy, you were born to do this in your world. Dawn was made do this for her world." Galadriel said blue eyes boring into Buffy's green ones.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Buffy looked on at the elf woman angrily. "What do you mean, her world? Her world is the same as mine." Buffy said her voice quivering with unshed anger.  
  
"No Lady Buffy. So much you do not understand." The elf said.  
  
"Don't tell me what I don't understand, d#mnit. I want some answers. What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Dawn is the key." The lady said.  
  
"No kidding." Buffy said. "How do you know about the key?" She asked.  
  
The elf began to loose patience with Buffy, but maintained her cool composer. "The key is from middle earth. It is written in a prophecy that the key would be forged into human form to help with the great battle, in a form that would walk with the race of men, and help fight against any evil that should ever arise in Middle Earth. However the key, somehow someway, disappeared for over four thousand years. But now it has returned, in the form of-"  
  
"Of my sister." Buffy deadpanned, edgy and not at all happy with what the elf had just told her.  
  
"Yes, the sister of the most powerful slayer ever known. Made out of the slayer." The elf said. "But in the form of a child." The elf said.  
  
"What something wrong with Dawn's form?" Buffy said.  
  
"The key was meant to be put in the form of a powerful being who knew how to use their power, and who didn't have any bonds to people, but it wasn't. The key is now in the form of a young girl who hasn't any idea of her power, or her strength, or how to use. And she has bonds, emotional bonds." The elf said.  
  
"So what your saying is Dawn wasn't supposed to be Dawn? What your saying is Dawn was supposed to be some lifeless emotionless walking zombie that was only here to do your dirty work, never knowing love or having family. And it wouldn't matter if she died or not, just as long as she got the job done." Buffy asked, her anger boiling deep inside her.  
  
"Lady Buffy do not make it sound so harsh as you put it." The elf said. "But yes, the key would have been better off without knowing love, or having family. It would have been better, the key would not suffer loss, and no one around the key would." Galadriel said, trying to make Buffy see reason. "If the key does not take its role in Middle Earth, we will fail." She said.  
  
"Stop referring to Dawn as a thing, because she's not. She my sister and her name is Dawn Summers, get that through your head." Buffy said.  
  
The elf looked at Buffy, she had to get her to see reason. "If 'Dawn' does not fight for the freedom of Middle Earth, with the fellowship, then the fate of Middle Earth will fall, of the shadow will rule, and the race of men, elves, and dwarves will not see the dawn." She said, slightly hesitating before saying Dawn's name. "Are you truly willing to let innocent children fall in to shadow, because you will not let Dawn walk the path her destiny has created for her? Innocent people die, because of your stubbornness." She said.  
  
Buffy stayed quite for a moment, thinking about what Galadriel had just said. Could she really let all of those helpless people die, but could she let her sister die, for a world not of their own. Finally her angry green eyes rose to look at the elf's blue eyes. "If anything, I mean if any harm comes to Dawn you'll regret bringing me here. If Dawn dies in this war of yours, then d#mnit so will you. If my sister gets captured or tortured any anyway, I'll be back, and you'll suffer tremendous pain." Buffy threatened. Buffy's eyes and voice shown no evidence that Buffy was bluffing. As the elf looked upon Buffy, she saw that Buffy was speaking the truth.  
  
Before the elf could speak, Buffy turned and began to walk away. "If we are to be traveling with the fellowship, then you had better tell them." Buffy said and left, with Galadriel blue eyes boring into Buffy's back. She would call the fellowship and tell them of Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"Haldir bring the fellowship if you would." Galadriel said.  
  
"As you wish." Haldir said before going to bring the fellowship. When the fellowship was once again gathered in front of the female elf, she looked at them all.  
  
"Lady Buffy, and Lady Dawn will both be accompanying you in your journey to destroy the ring." The elf.  
  
"It is too dangerous." Aragorn began but was silenced by Galadriel.  
  
"They both have a part to play here in Middle Earth. They are both to have fight for the freedom of Middle Earth. If they do not, Middle Earth will fall into Shadow." She said.  
  
"What could too young girls do to help fight for Middle Earth?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"They both play a very big part in the battle. Both are stronger then what they look." The elf explained.  
  
"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The lady Buffy is the slayer, stronger then anybody. She is the strongest slayer ever to be heard of, her strength goes beyond belief. You all know of slayers, she is the protector of her world." The elf began. (Imagine they all know about slayers ok.)  
  
"That explains the Lady Buffy, but what of the young girl, Lady Dawn. What role could she possible play in this battle?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Dawn is the sister of the slayer, made from her." The elf said, but went on before others could question what she meant. "Four thousand years ago the key disappeared." The elf said. "The key was sent to Lady Buffy's world, and there it was made into the form of a fourteen year old girl, little sister of the slayer." She said. "The lady Dawn is the Key." The elf said.  
  
"The key is very dangerous to mess with." Aragorn said. "We could be putting the fellowship at risk by sending her with us." Aragorn said.  
  
"He is right Lady Galadriel, it was never written that the key was to be used for good or evil, never did they say weather the key was good or evil." Legolas said, uneasy about having the key here.  
  
"The form of which the key was made, does not know its power, or its strength. Dawn knows not of how powerful she is." Galadriel said.  
  
"This thing could turn on and kill us in the middle of the night, I say we destroy it now!" Boromir said.  
  
"Middle Earth needs the key or else it will fall, and Lady Buffy has already stated that she will not let any harm come to Lady Dawn." The elf said.  
  
"She dose not know what she is talking about, the key has brain washed her, she will be are downfall!" Boromir argued.  
  
"If the key does now fight for Middle Earth, then Middle Earth will meet its downfall." The elf said calmly. "It has already been said, Lady Buffy and Lady Dawn will fight alongside of you for the freedom of Middle Earth." The elf lady said before walking away.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn sat on the bank thinking. Buffy did blame her for everything that happened when Glory came. For their mothers death, for her dying, everything. A tear traveled down Dawns cheek, and then another, and another. She always knew she was in the way, she was never supposed to be apart of Buffy's life, Buffy didn't want her their, she probable didn't even love her. Was it all an act?  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Buffy sat in the forest against a huge tree and began to think, while letting her anger cool down. 'The nerve of her, referring to her as a thing. Telling me I had to put my sister in the way of danger. Should I tell Dawn about her coming from this world? Did that elf lady bring us here? The nerve of these people, and.' Buffy stopped thinking when she suddenly remembered something she had said to Dawn, something about Glory.  
  
"Crap, she probable thinks I blame her." Buffy said cursing under her breath at how her day could get any better.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Buffy had been searching for Dawn for last fifteen minutes, and couldn't find her. She began to grow annoyed, and worried at the same time. She spotted Legolas, and Aragorn talking near by, and went to ask them if they had seen Dawn.  
  
"Hi." She said smiling at them.  
  
"Lady Buffy." Aragorn said, smiling softly at her.  
  
"Just Buffy." Buffy said. "Anyways, I was wondering if any of you guys had seen Dawnie, you know fifteen year old, all bubble with life, with brown hair." Buffy asked.  
  
"The key you mean?" Legolas asked.  
  
Buffy lost her smile, and looked at Legolas and Aragorn with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know Dawn was the key?" She asked. "That elf lady told you didn't she?" She said.  
  
Aragorn sensing she was becoming anger quickly reassured her. "She was only informing us that Dawn and your self would be joining the fellowship." He said.  
  
"Yeah, I bet." Buffy said, really not liking the elf lady. "Have you seen 'my sister Dawn'?" Buffy said, making it obvious not to consider Dawn as a thing.  
  
"She is gone?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Well I can't find her. And I gotta find her, because I sorta said something that probably hurt her feelings, and stuff." Buffy rambled.  
  
"But she is the key." Legolas said.  
  
"She's my little sister, who has feelings like any other person. And it would be a smart thing if you treated her like a person, and not a thing." Buffy said glaring at the elf a bit, knowing that this would be a problem.  
  
"We have not seen her Buffy." Aragorn said.  
  
"Well, thanks anyways." Buffy said, disappointed as she began to walk away.  
  
"She protects the key, and has family emotion toward it." Legolas said.  
  
"Remember Legolas, the key was sent to her to protect. And Buffy looks down upon the key, as her little sister. Also Lad Dawn, knows nothing about how powerful she is." Aragorn said.  
  
"Do you believe, then that Lady Dawn is dangerous?" Legolas asked, rethinking what he thought of Dawn over again.  
  
"I do not know. Time will tell." Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, time will tell." Legolas muttered.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn was still sitting at the bank when Buffy found her. "Dawn, I was looking everywhere for you." Buffy sad sitting down beside of Dawn.  
  
"Why do you care?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because you're my sister." Buffy said sarcastically. "Look I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was just worried that something could happen to you." Buffy tried to explain. "And I know you're not a child Dawn, but that doesn't mean I still don't worry. You're my little sister."  
  
"You don't think I don't know. I worry all the time when you go out to fight vamps." Dawn said. "But you never think about that, that I worry about you whenever you leave without a second thought about me, or anything else?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy looked at Dawn for a moment before reaching out and running her hand through her hair. "Dawnie I'm sorry."  
  
Dawn looked at her, Dawn sighed. "Yeah, I know." Dawn said. "So do I get to help fight?" Dawn asked in her usual voice.  
  
"If you must know yes unfortunately." Buffy said dryly, not liking it at all.  
  
"No way." Dawn said grinning. "This is so cool, I get to help." Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Buffy said. Dawn grinned at her sister's mood. "Come on we better go back to the group." Buffy said standing up with dawn.  
  
"So, do you find any certain guy hot?" Dawn said, while Buffy just rolled her eyes and continued walking.  
  
When the two sisters arrived at the camp, the fellowship sent glances at them, but manly at Dawn. Dawn just looked at Buffy who was glaring slightly at Legolas. Silence came between everyone in the group; Dawn kept looking everywhere and began to tap her fingers out of boredom.  
  
"Well this is pleasant." Dawn said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Dawn shut up and get some rest. That would be the normal thing to do." Buffy said from her spot on the ground. Dawn rolled her eyes lay down, when a yawn escaped her. She was quickly in the land of dreams in no time.  
  
Legolas felt a smile pull at his lips as he watched Dawn. 'Maybe there isn't anything to worry about after all.' He thought, as Aragorn was having the same thoughts.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The next morning, someone was lightly shaking Dawn awake. She muttered something before turning over and going back to sleep. When the person shook Dawn a second time she pulled her shoulder away from their hand.  
  
"She won't get up." Someone sleepily said in the background. "Trust me, I used to have to drag her out of bed so she wouldn't be late for school." Buffy said while trying to get awake herself.  
  
The person shook her again. "Go away." Dawn muttered. "It's too early." She said before swatting at the person, but someone caught her wrist.  
  
"It's past dawn, and you're the only one still sleep. We must be off." Someone said to her.  
  
Dawn opened one of her eyes and looked at Legolas, whom's blonde hair seemed to be shining as the sun shown on. "Your hair is really shiny ya know, its pretty." Dawn mumbled as her eyes slowly slid shut. Legolas smirked, as he shook her awake again. "I'm up." Dawn said without opening her eyes, but was finally pulled to her feet. Dawn's eyes shot open as she stumbled a bit. "That was mean." Dawn said as she yawned and stretched.  
  
"Hurry, we will be leaving soon." Legolas said.  
  
"Yup" Dawn said, as she watched him walk away.  
  
"You think he's hot don't you." Buffy said form beside of Dawn. Dawn looked at Buffy and shrugged. "You do." Buffy smirked.  
  
"Hello, did you look at him." Dawn asked. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to change." Dawn said.  
  
"Into what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh you know when that portal thingy opened, well I had one of our bags of clothes in my hand, so I still have it." Dawn said before walking away with Buffy following.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
When Dawn and Buffy had changed, they walked back toward where the fellowship where. Buffy had on a jacket, pair of black l.e.i's with a pair of black boots. And her shirt was (if you want to see what her shirt looks like go here-  
  
  
/merchant.mv?Screen=PROD&S  
tore_Code=Fang&Product_Cod  
e=IE036B539&Category_Code=  
B )  
  
Dawn had on a light jacket, shoes, pair of mudd jeans and her shirt was (Go here to see what she's wearing-  
  
  
/merchant.mv?Screen=PROD&S  
tore_Code=Fang&Product_Cod  
e=1EDM380B628B&Category_Co  
de=FLJ )  
  
The fellowship looked at the two girls. "So." Buffy said. Which got the fellowship to start moving again and stop looking at them. "Where do we set?" Buffy asked when she noticed they were going by boat.  
  
"You will be riding with me, Frodo, and Sam. Dawn will be riding with Legolas and Gimli." Aragorn said.  
  
"OK." Buffy said. When no one was looking she smirked at Dawn, who was looking at Legolas. "You're drooling." Buffy whispered. Dawn blushed and looked away from Legolas.  
  
"Shut up." Dawn said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, and caught sight of Galadriel and glared at her. Dawn followed her sister's glare and raised her eyebrow. Before Dawn had the chance to ask Haldir came and gave Dawn and Buffy two swords, Dawn looked at hers amazed, along with Buffy. It was Beautiful, and light. She quickly thanked the elf and walked toward the boats because Aragorn said it was time to load up. So Buffy and Dawn went to their own boats and got in. Buffy being helped into hers by Aragorn, and Dawn was being helped into hers by Legolas. Gimli looking at her suspiciously the whole time, wondering how such a small, young, and pretty thing could be so powerful, (without knowing it) or maybe dangerous.  
  
As the boats started down- or up- the river Dawn looked around and wondered if she would ever see anything as beautiful as this. She looked back up toward where Buffy was and again noticed her hard glare toward Galadriel, she would have to ask later. Until then Dawn looked around and the scenery, and Legolas, and couldn't help feel a rush, in the journey that was about to begin. A journey that had already begun.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Ok that's the end. I'm not sure If I like this chapter or not. And the ending was rushed, because I was rushed, sorry. Well review!!!!!! BYEBYES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The addresses up at the top, isn't cooperating with me, so for the beginning of each one, put that little address thingy below this. And if that still doesn't work, or if it doesn't show up because its deciding to be a dumb f#ck, and you would like to know what they're are wearing tell me in a review, and I'll email you the address thingy, ok.. and make sure you put all of the beginning together and no spaces.  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever  
  
http://  
  
shop1.  
  
Laservers  
  
.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own nothing  
  
A/N- Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy with other things. And I just saw The Return of the King, and it was awesome, I loved it!! Anyone who hasn't seen it should. Well anyways, on with the chapter.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The fellowship had stopped for the night on the bank of the river they were traveling on. Buffy was teaching Dawn new moves on the sword, that Buffy hadn't taught her yet, and Buffy was amazed at how fast she caught on and was wielding the sword almost like a pro. The fellowship kept their distance from Dawn, and would often throw glances toward her, and Buffy. Boromir had a great amount of distrust for Dawn and watched her more cautiously then the others. The hobbits manly Pippin and Merry had taken right up to Dawn and forgot about her being the key, which they didn't quite understand. When the two girls finally stopped they were both seated beside each other leaning up against a rock.  
  
"So do you think Xander or anyone suspects that were gone?" Dawn wondered out loud.  
  
"I dunno, they might just think we forgot to check in is all." Buffy said.  
  
"Yea but wouldn't Giles call and ask over a hundred question and ask why you hadn't checked in?" Dawn asked.  
  
Buffy shrugged and didn't answer. Silence fell between the two girls as night approached them. Dawn was growing bored and Buffy was thinking about weather or not they would ever go home. More importantly what would happen when they had completed their task, would they try and keep Dawn in this world?  
  
Finally Dawn broke the silence. She had something she wanted to ask Buffy that had been nagging at her. "Buffy why were you so hostile toward the elf queen person?" She asked.  
  
Buffy glanced at her. "I um wasn't," She said. 'Nice save Buffy.' She thought.  
  
"Yeah you were because you were all glary at her and stuff." Dawn said.  
  
"Well um I um you know Dawn you should get some sleep. Long day ahead of us tomorrow." She said.  
  
"You're keeping something from me. Buffy what is it? Did Lady Galadriel say something to you that I should know about?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Um.. No not exactly. It's not important ok." Buffy said.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?" Dawn asked looking at her sister expectantly.  
  
Buffy muttered under her breath. "Because its none of your business." Buffy said. "Now get some sleep."  
  
"Fine be that way. Just remember were in this together and we have to help each other Buffy. We can't keep things from each other." Dawn said before turning on her side to get some sleep.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and turned her back to her sister. Buffy wrapped her arms around her self. She was starting to get homesick; she missed her friends and her home. She wanted to go home, she didn't want to be here in Middle Earth with all these weird people and sleeping on the dirty ground Buffy cringed at that thought.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Dawn laid there eyes open and looking toward the forest, she knew Buffy was asleep, but she couldn't find it in her to get to sleep, she just wasn't tired. She knew Buffy was keeping something from her, something big that she should know about. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her self as she tried once again to go to sleep. 'Buffy misses home; I can see it in her eyes. I mean she should, she has friends there, and she has a reason to be there. They need her.' Dawn thought. 'I should miss home to, but I don't for some reason. Maybe it just hasn't been long enough. Yeah that's it.' Dawn thought. Thoughts like those went through Dawn's mind as she fell in to a dreamless sleep.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Boromir looked at Dawn who was sleeping peacefully beside of her 'sister'. He finally tore his eyes away from her and to Aragorn. "How do we know the key isn't planning to kill us any minute know? How can you be so calm with the key so close? How do we know that the second we close our eyes the key will not slit our throats? I say we destroy it now!" Boromir said to Aragorn as he cast another look at Dawn.  
  
"She is but a child in the eyes of her world and to her own. She knows not of what her powers are. I do not believe she wishes any ill will toward us." Aragorn explained. Gimli and Legolas were watching them closely. "Would you really be able to kill a child?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"She is not a child she is a thing." Boromir said.  
  
"Boromir she is a child of man, sister to the slayer. Do you honestly think the slayer would have let her live if she was evil?" Aragorn asked. "She has blood just as ours, she can die like any of us. Yes she is powerful but still no more then a child." He said.  
  
"Believe what you want Aragorn, but I will watch her. And one wrong move from her and-"  
  
"Did you not listen to anything Lady Galadriel said with out Lady Dawn Middle earth will fall, the race of men will die?" Legolas said. "She wishes us no harm." Legolas said. "I can feel it, she is pure, and she walks with the light." He said.  
  
"A sheep in wolves clothes." Boromir argued. "Master dwarf what do you believe?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I believe that we shouldn't be so quick to judge." Gimli said looking around. "We know nothing about the lass, key whatever she is." He said. After that silence came over the camp. Everyone in their own thoughts, thinking different things about Dawn and what they should believe about her.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
The next day they were in the boats again, in the same seating arrangement. Dawn with Legolas and Gimli and Buffy with Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam. The sun was bright and shinning down upon them making the water sparkle and making Legolas' hair shine, which Dawn was in awe of. Buffy was thinking about home and not really paying much attention to anything.  
  
"Your sister knows nothing of what Galadriel told you of her origin, does she?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Buffy glanced toward him. She sighed. "No." She said.  
  
"You have not told her? Why?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Because she doesn't need to know, and she doesn't need to know that all of you know what she doesn't know, and she also doesn't need to know that you peoplers know that she is the key. And I intend to keep it that." Buffy rambled.  
  
"It would be wise to tell her of where she comes from." Aragorn said.  
  
"Listen I'm her sister and I sorta know what's best for her, and keeping her in the dark is what is best for her." Buffy argued.  
  
Aragorn sensing he would get nowhere with Buffy, so he left it at that and let her resume thinking. He was against everything she had just said. Dawn should know and he knew Buffy was making a big mistake in not telling Dawn what she had found out. He glanced at Dawn and saw a small smile on her lips as she looked toward the shinny water.  
  
(In Legolas' boat)  
  
Dawn would often glance at Legolas and wonder if all the elves were THAT pretty. Sure she had seen all the elves in Lothlorien, but was there more. This caused Dawn's curiosity to spark.  
  
"Hey uh Legolas I gotta question for you." Dawn said.  
  
Legolas glanced back at her a moment. "Yes Lady Dawn." He said.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes that lady crap was really starting to get on her nerves. "Ok number one could we please loose the lady and just say Dawn, thank you. And number two are there anymore elves?" She asked. "I mean besides the ones in Lothlorien, are there more?" She asked eagerly.  
  
Legolas smirked at her and her curiosity. "Yes there is." He said.  
  
"Ohhh, really?" Dawn asked. "Do they all have blonde hair?" Dawn asked.  
  
"No." Legolas replied. "Some has brown." Legolas explained.  
  
"Cool." Dawn said. "So they're like immortal right? They will like never die?" She asked.  
  
"Yes Dawn we are immortal, but we can die." He said.  
  
"So do you like stay all young and pretty forever?" Dawn asked.  
  
Legolas glanced at her. Her eyes were sparkling with curiosity and delight. He didn't know how she such a young mortal child could be the key. "Yes, in a way." He said.  
  
"Oh wow!" Dawn exclaimed. "That is so cool! You would like never have to by those wrinkle crèmes wow!" Dawn said when another thought popped in her mind. "Wait how old are you? Are you young? Because you look young." She asked.  
  
"I am young, I haven't even reached three thousand yet." Legolas replied.  
  
Dawn's eyes were wide. "So I take it then you're past a thousand?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes." Legolas said.  
  
"Damn that's old!" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
Legolas looked back at her for a moment. Dawn realized what she said and blushed. "I mean where I come from that's old, but for you and your elfish people I guess that would pretty young huh?" Dawn quickly said.  
  
"Yes." Legolas said as he smirked. The rest of the way was in silence until Aragorn pointed out the huge statues of the two men to Frodo, and then shortly after that they made camp. Dawn stretched once she got out of the boat and went to stand with Buffy as they quietly spoke.  
  
"Where is Frodo?" Merry asked. That little sentence caught everyone's attention.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ #  
  
Ok that's it. Sorry about the ending but I had to rush it. Oh and should Boromir die in the next chapter? I'm debating on weather or not I want him alive. Dead or Alive? Dead or Alive? Dead or Alive? Hard decision. You pick, u want him dead and out or alive and in? Well BYEBYES!!!!!!!!! And please review and tell me what you thought, as for Legolas' age, I'm prolly wrong, so sorry, so therefore no need to point it out. Well BYEBYES!!!!  
  
ZombieGurl98  
  
Always  
  
&  
  
Forever 


End file.
